boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Ben 10: Alien Force episodes
Episodes Season One (2008) Season Two (2008-2009) Season Three (2009-2010) {| class="wikitable" !Image !Title !Number ! style="width: 110px;" |Number overall ! style="width: 120px;" |Original Airdate |- | rowspan="2" | |''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' |27 |79 |September 11, 2009 |- | colspan="6" |Vilgax returns more powerful than ever and challenges Ben, who is missing some of his transformations. |- | rowspan="2" | |''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' |28 |80 |September 11, 2009 |- | colspan="6" |Ben squares off against Vilgax. |- | rowspan="2" | |''Inferno'' |29 |81 |September 18, 2009 |- | colspan="6" |Ben, Gwen, and Kevin discover that Vulkanus is planning to drill to the Earth's center. |- | rowspan="2" | |''Fool's Gold'' |30 |82 |September 25, 2009 |- | colspan="6" |An alien asks Ben to help locate his missing best friend. |- | rowspan="2" | |''Simple'' |31 |83 |October 9, 2009 |- | colspan="6" |Ben and the team travel to an alien planet to resolve a conflict between the inhabitants. |- | rowspan="2" | |''Vreedle, Vreedle'' |32 |84 |October 16, 2009 |- | colspan="6" |Ben and Kevin try to thwart repo-men sent to return Ship to his maker and appeal to a judge to rescind his ruling. |- | rowspan="2" | |''Singlehanded'' |33 |85 |October 23, 2009 |- | colspan="6" |A bounty hunter who's after the Omnitrix sends Ben to the Null Void, but his left hand remains on Earth. |- | rowspan="2" | |''If All Else Fails'' |34 |86 |November 6, 2009 |- | colspan="6" |Ben and the team have to thwart a Higbreed failsafe, which gets accidentally set off. |- | rowspan="2" | |''In Charm's Way'' |35 |87 |November 13, 2009 |- | colspan="6" |Charmcaster returns and gets Kevin to help her to defeat Gwen. |- | rowspan="2" | |''Ghost Town'' |36 |88 |November 20, 2009 |- | colspan="6" |Vilgax asks for Ben's help to take down Zs'Skayr who has taken over his planet. |- | rowspan="2" | |''Trade-Off'' |37 |89 |December 4, 2009 |- | colspan="6" |Kevin teams up with Darkstar to retrieve an artifact that could cure both of them. |- | rowspan="2" | |''Busy Box'' |38 |90 |December 11, 2009 |- | colspan="6" |Ben and the gang battle an alien's toy which proves to be very dangerous. |- | rowspan="2" | |''The Con of Rath'' |39 |91 |January 8, 2010 |- | colspan="6" |The Omnitrix malfunctions, turning Ben into a ruthless and aggressive alien while on an intergalactic peace mission. |- | rowspan="2" | |''Primus'' |40 |92 |January 15, 2010 |- | colspan="6" |Ben and the gang get transported by the Omnitrix to a strange new planet where they encounter an old enemy. |- | rowspan="2" | |''Time Heals'' |41 |93 |January 22, 2010 |- | colspan="6" |Gwen goes back in time to stop the Omnitrix experiment from ever happening while causing disasters in the present time. |- | rowspan="2" | |''The Secret of Chromastone'' |42 |94 |January 29, 2010 |- | colspan="6" |A sick Ben is happy to see an old friend in Tetrax but finds out he has plans of his own. |- | rowspan="2" | |''Above and Beyond'' |43 |95 |March 12, 2010 |- | colspan="6" |The Plumbers' Helpers travel to a Plumber station to rescue Max from an insane, rampaging Ben. |- | rowspan="2" | |''Vendetta'' |44 |96 |March 19, 2010 |- | colspan="6" |Kevin decides to settle old scores with an escaped con. |- | rowspan="2" | |''The Final Battle: Part 1'' |45 |97 |March 26, 2010 |- | colspan="6" |Vilgax and Albedo return and team up to kidnap Kevin and Gwen so that they can take down their sole strongest enemy, Ben Tennyson. |- | rowspan="2" | |''The Final Battle: Part 2'' |46 |98 |March 26, 2010 |- | colspan="6" |Ben gives up the Omnitrix and overcomes seemingly impossible odds to defeat Vilgax who has betrayed Albedo. Category:Ben 10